onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Lydia Scott
Lydia Bob Scott was the daughter of Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott, as well as the younger sister of Jamie Scott. She was named after her maternal grandmother, Lydia James, who had died from cancer not long before her conception. At her birth, she was seen as a message of hope for her "Aunt" Brooke Davis. Background Season 7 Before Lydia was conceived, her namesake and grandmother died, leaving her mother devastated. Haley soon fell into a deep depression during due to her mother's death and even considered suicide. Although after Jamie told Nathan he'd like a sibling as he was lonely and wanted a relationship similar to Nathan and Lucas. So Nathan told Haley that he'd like to have a second child which had previously been mentioned by Lydia, Sr. After the family took a trip to Utah, Haley discovered she was pregnant and told an overjoyed Nathan. Haley's second pregnancy also helped her to overcome her depression. Character arc Season 8 Having learned she was expecting a girl, Haley decided to call her daughter Lydia, after her late mother. But first, she had to asked permission from Quinn (as she wanted to call her first daughter Lydia too) who gave Haley her permission and even gave her a hairbrush from their childhood to give it her future daughter. Haley then gives birth to to Lydia Bob Scott on April 19th 2011 with Nathan by her side. After her birth, Brooke Davis, her mother's best friend and her brother's godmother enters in the room, and Haley presents Brooke to Lydia. Haley puts her daughter in the arms of Brooke and tells her that Brooke is someone she loves very much and is her aunt. After the return from the hospital, Lydia spends most of her time with her family, her mother, father, brother and aunts Brooke and Quinn. Quinn also held a concert at Tric, with Lydia "watching" with her mother a concert of her aunt. When Brooke decides to move to New York, she spends most of her time with Haley and Lydia, to make her decision (finally Brooke refuses because she is pregnant). Lydia attends the reopening of Karen's cafe, with her mother and aunt Brooke but spent most of the time with her father. Before the departure of Nathan for his work, he sung in playback with her daughter in the cafe for Haley. The birth of Lydia pushed her father, Nathan, to resume contacts with Dan. Season 9 Lydia spends some time at Karen's Cafe with mom, Haley and older brother, Jamie. Her aunt Quinn is shown holding her, sitting with Clay. Haley kisses Lydia goodbye before she leaves. Lydia attended to the baptism of Jude and Davis Baker her 'cousins'. During the ceremony her grandfather contacted her mother and Lydia stayed with Victoria Davis her aunt Brooke's mother and Ted Davis. Later Dan held her in his arms for the first time. Nathan came home to Dan holding Lydia which upset him Nathan leaves on a business trip for his and Clay's agency so Clay can get better. Before he leaves he holds Lydia and jokingly tells her to stop growing and he also tells her no walking until he gets home. At the airport waiting to come home to see his family, Nathan video calls Haley, Jamie and Lydia. He shows Lydia a pink stuffed moose he got her, Murr the Moose. Lydia just smiles sweetly. Lydia is also seen playing 'Marco Polo' with aunt Quinn and brother Jamie, but was known to cheat because she wouldn't keep her eyes closed. After Nathan's disappearance Haley asked Lucas to keep Lydia and Jamie with him, in his home with Peyton and Sawyer. Later she is reunited with her both parents and spends time with her dying grandfather in Tree Hill. Time Jump Five years later, Lydia Bob Scott is seen at Jamie Scott's match of basketball, in the Tree Hill High School with Davis and Jude Baker, and Logan Evans(son of Clay Evans and Quinn Evans). Her parents are a little further with the other adults. Relationships *''Family'': Lydia Scott/Family Family and her mother best friend Brooke Davis.]] Lydia is part of a large family ; her parents : Nathan and Haley Scott, her big brother, Jamie, her paternal and maternal grandparents : Dan Scott, Deb Lee, Lydia and James James, her three unnamed maternal uncles and her three maternal aunts : Vivian, Taylor and Quinn, her paternal uncle : Lucas, her aunt by marriage : Peyton Sawyer Scott, her cousin Sawyer Scott, her uncle by marriage : Clay Evans, and her acquired cousin : Logan Evans. Although her family is large, Lydia only regularly sees her parents, her brother and her aunt Quinn and her mom best friend Brooke Davis. Due to her maternal grandparents dying before her birth, and her maternal aunts Taylor and Vivian and her maternal uncles not living in Tree Hill, she does not see them regularly. She also doesn't see her paternal grandparents : Deb, she infact has left Tree Hill, and her parents having severed all contacts with her grandfather, Dan Scott, but later Dan moved with her and her family temporarily while Nathan was missing. Also her paternal uncle Lucas and her aunt Peyton left Tree Hill with their daughter, Lydia's cousin, Sawyer to travel the world with Lucas' mother Karen, Karen's partner Andy, and Karen's daughter with Keith, Lydia's aunt Lily. Trivia *Lydia was named after her late maternal grandmother, Lydia James. Her middle name, Bob, was the same as Haley's. *Her aunt Quinn had originally wanted to name her firstborn Lydia following the death of her mother, but Haley fell pregnant first and with Quinn's permission, Haley named her daughter Lydia instead. *For their second child, her parents wanted a daughter. **Nathan had always wanted a daughter. At Lucas' wedding to Lindsey in season five, Nathan has a flashback to his and Haley's wedding night. They discuss kids and while Haley wanted a son, Nathan wanted a daughter, just like his wife. **Jamie wanted a little brother to be like his dad, Nathan and uncle, Lucas, but was excited about having a little sister and wished she would be just like his mom, Haley. *At the time of her birth, her mother considered Lydia a hope message for her best friend Brooke Davis, who desperately wanted a child with her husband Julian. **She and Chloe Hall's daughter were born on the same day. Scott, Lydia Category:The Scott Family Category:The James Family Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Children Category:Females